halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Battle of Vespera
Rules Rule 1: What I say goes Rule 2: Try not to make dozens of posts before everybody else can reply :] Rule 3: the obvious of no godmodding. Rule 4: If you want somebody to die, ask the owner of the character. Rule 5: The RP occurs in the Necros Era in USR space, meaning Brutes and Jackal Pirates versus Elites with Jackal skirmisher support and a few Hunter volenteers. Rule 6: USR forces are lying in ambush, with no way out! Rule 7: Your destruction is the will of the gods Rules on Adding new units USR You wanna add a new ship, take one of the classes from Fleet of Divine Destiny, first come first serve. Of course, Angel is the owner of that fleet, so any ships you want to add or if she wants a ship, then you have to go ask her about it. Theres one other fleet, bringing the secondary forces and the Imperator, want any ships in that, feel free to take 'em. Theres going to be a secondary fleet joining shortly into the battle, (WHEN I POST IT ARRIVES >:/) first come first serve for getting that fleet. Same rules apply to adding ships to that fleet, but take it up with whoever comes to own it. You wanna add a air unit, note which ship or ground unit it is attached to. For infantry units, feel free to add a legion, creche or lance, though note which ship its attached too or what legion, theres some existing ones for Vespera. For adding special forces, ask me any questions USR Protectorates The Yan'me have largely withdrawn from things that trouble the world, so expect nothing of those lazy bugs. The Kig-Yar Union has protectorship deal with the USR and deliver a 'tribute force' attached across a large number of Sangheili legions. The acts as scouts and snipers and are well equipped, better than they would be in the KYU alone. Hunters are in a similar situation and several hunter pairs are attached to multiple legions in their old roles. For Jackals, the Genesis Expeditionary Force is the serving force, so attach your Jackals to that, Hunters, somebody can make their own expendition force, first come first serve, whoever gets it first, you attach your Hunters to that. Of course, not which legion you jackals or hunters are attached too. Covenant Remnant Theres one Brute fleet here, mine, feel free to add anything you want under assault carrier classification As for Brute packs, feel free to make your own. Pirate Pirates are here to be a nuisance, feel free to add your own ships and gangs. Any other faction If I see anybody else, I'm going to eat your liver ^___^ Add your units to this page plz kaithnxbai Introduction The year is 2607. The Brutes have recently suffered a horrific blow in the skies above and on the bloodied ground of Kanna. Now the Covenant Remnant is on the ropes, reeling from the blow the UNSC dealt them. Their 'Oracle' has directed them to a new battle, a seemingly weak point on the Sangheili's potent defensive barrier between their colonised sectors and Remnant territory. The world of Vespera. The 'Marauder', a infamous Brute warrior, with a deep insight into the working of the honour bound Sangheili military mind, has been sent to take this chink in their armour. For ten years he's ravaged Sangheili forces on the border before dissapearing like a ghost, knowing what tactic they will try befroe they even intiate it. What the Maruader doesn't know is, the Oracle has just directed him into a trap. The Sangheili high council have dispatched a large joint task force to destroy the fleet, headed by the Grand Marshal of the fleet, Ang 'Elhi. Along with a secondary supporting fleet coming in from the colony of Thundera and a sizeable task force from the USR Special Warfare Group, lead by Kasr 'Revsar. Word amongst the rank and file is, even the mighty Imperator is coming with his own fleet, to watch over the battle. Force Composition United Sangheili Republic Fleet of Divine Destiny Naval Units *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Merciless Fate'' - Grand Marshal of the Navy Ang 'Elhi *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier **''USR Strike of Salavation'' - Supreme Commander Xkar 'Ktry *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Silenced Patience'' - Fleet Master Vrhyt 'Quhtr *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder - Shipmaster Essu 'Arbod *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *6 Sangheili Legions **''V'rok Legion'' - Field Master Rhik 'Ardn **''H'tyn Legion'' - Field Master Ghu 'Stva **''T'sar Legion'' - Ultra Uasu 'Sojam *10 Sangheili Warrior Créches **''J'dar Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Kha 'Rlda Fleet of Hidden Shadows Naval *1 Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught **''USR Ancient Curse'' - Imperator The Arbiter *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *3 Venerator-class Assault Carriers **''USR Hallowed Sanctum'' - USR SWG Commander, Kasr 'Revsar *50 Guardian-class Frigates *30 Templar-class Destroyer *20 Penance-class Cruisers *15 Retribution-class Battlecruisers *10 Dominator-class Carriers *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigate *2 Bountiful-class Agriculture Ship *2 Tender-class Hospital Ship *3 Dutiful-class Cargo Ship *1 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette *3 Burden-class Troop Carrier *2 Foundry-class Repair Ship Ground Units *3 Sangheili Legions **''Id'ala Legion'' - Field Master Nakled 'Dvitro **''Kas'n Legion'' - Field Master Odala 'Xyteren *7 Sangheili Warrior Créches **'' Warrior Créche'' - Ultra Sangheili Avanis Atuni *1 Special Warfare Detachment **''Detachment of Remorseless Justice'' - USR SWG Commander Kasr 'Revsar Fleet of Transcendent Sorrows Naval Forces *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *1 Relentless-class Super Cruiser *2 Venerator-class Assault Carriers *4 Reverence-class Grand Cruiser *30 Guardian-class Frigates *20 Templar-class Destroyer *15 Penance-class Cruisers *10 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder *15 Dominator-class Carriers *3 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvettes *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigates Ground Forces Fleet of Imperishable Remorse Naval Forces *1 Redoubtable-class Super Carrier *1 Relentless-class Super Cruiser *2 Venerator-class Assault Carriers *4 Reverence-class Grand Cruiser *30 Guardian-class Frigates *20 Templar-class Destroyer *15 Penance-class Cruisers *10 Retribution-class Battlecruisers **USR Eye of the Beholder *15 Dominator-class Carriers *3 Vigilant-class Stealth Corvettes *1 Hit Man-class Stealth Frigates Ground forces Total Naval Forces *492 Ships *12000 space craft Ground Forces *13,000 troops *3,100 tanks *2000 supporting aircraft USR Support Forces Kig-Yar Union Ground forces *Genesis Expeditionary Force *1000 in total Lekgolo Ground forces *Onasi Expenditionary Force *1000 in total Covenant Remnant Fleet of Marauding Hate naval 426 ships in total 11,000 space craft *1 Super Cruiser **''Rabid Beast'' - Fleet Master Longinus *1 Super Carrier *2 Assault Carriers **''Golden Retribution'' *3 Reverence-class Cruisers *172 Frigates *105 Destroyers *69 Penance-class Cruisers *48 Battlecruisers **''Might of Truth'' *25 Carriers **''Glorious Wind'' **''Converting Sword'' Ground forces 12,000 Brutes 2400 vehicles 1900 supporting air vehicles *28 Brute Packs CR Support Forces Pirating Fleet of Greatness Signup *Ajax 013 *Spartan 112 *ONI recon 111 *Jawsredfield *Hollywood *Eaite'Oodat *Scarab-Grunt *Spartan 501 *Arbiter7290 *Angel54 *Baccus78 *Odysseas-spartan-53 *CF001 *MasterGreen999 *Matt-256 *The parkster *117649 Annihilative Repentance *Zeno Panthakree *Subbles *Chim Characters and Units Ajax 013 :Kasr 'Revsar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Special Warfare Commander ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades :Longinius ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: Rabid Fury ::Rank: High Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker, Spike Grenades erb196 ONI recon 111 :Ugra Typhon ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Assault Trooper ::Equipment: Carbine, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenades :Ordo Stanak ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Special Warfare Group ::Rank: Commando ::Equipment: Needler, Energy Sword, Plasma Grenades :USR Unbreakable ::Faction:USR ::Type:Redoubtable-class Super Carrier, Fleet Of Hidden Shadows ::Function:Carrier, Assault ::Commander:Jyrln Rydwenam :Jyrln Rydwenam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Unbreakable ::Rank: Shipmaster ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades :Rugus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank:Brute Captain Major ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Spiker Jawsredfield :Jowh 'Araulee :: USR ::Unit/Ship:USR Retribution-class battlecruiser Tearing Destiny ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenade Scarab-Grunt :Lykargum :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Assault Carrier Golden Retribution ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Tarbrackus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Battlecruiser Might of Truth ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Mauler, Spike Grenades :Adamus :: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Carrier Glorious Wind ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute Spiker, Spike Grenades Eaite'Oodat :Eaite 'Oodatee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades :Iso'Vadunee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Officer ::Equipment: 2 modified plasma rifles, Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active camo, :Icsa 'Fniasee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops Elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Swords, Spikers, Plasma rifles, Plasma Grenades :Stye 'Ahsudee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Spec Ops elite ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Active Camo, Particle Beam Rifle, plasma Rifle, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenades :Alch 'Aedalee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank:Commander Security Elite ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades :Hice 'Vadun ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Captain Security Elite ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades :Toca 'Inlenkee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: ::Rank: Captain Security Elite ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Elite combat harness 2.0, Plasma Grenades Spartan 112 :Uasu 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades,Energy Sword :Idbe 'Vadum ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment:Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher ,Plasma Grenades :Eysu 'Eojus ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Sub Lance Minor ::Equipment: Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon,Plasma Grenades :Ckpe 'Cinot ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine,Plasma Grenades :Orbe 'Yatut ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Minor Domo ::Equipment:Type-50 Sniper Rifle System ,Plasma Grenades :Essu 'Arbod ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank: Shipmaster ::Equipment:Dual Type-1 Energy Swords :Ushran 'Sojam ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Army,Lance of Divine Retribution ::Rank: Ascetic ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle,Energy Scythe,Plasma Grenades :Naoc 'Iajar ::Faction:USR ::Unit/ship: USR Navy,USR Eye of the Beholder ::Rank:Section Major ::Equipment:Plasma Rifle Spartan 501 :Omnipotus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit/Ship: Fleet of Marauding Hate, Dominus Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker sidearm, Power Armor :Tyke Orbudee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: Venerator-class Assault Carrier Hollowed Sanctum, Special Warfar Detachment ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Type-51B Modular Carbine, Type-203 Individual Directed Energy Combat Weapon System, Energy Sword, Sangheili Combat Harness Arbiter7290 :Amu Movtymee ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: None (operates alone) ::Rank: Zealot ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Needler, Plasma Rifle, Elite Personal Energy Shield Baccus78 :Nvoro 'Madar ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, Lance of Conflicting Intent ::Rank: Major Domo ::Equipment: Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Grenades, Elite Personal Energy Shield :Dvao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle :Kharao 'Haerum ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Minor ::Equipment: Plasma Rifle, Carbine :Sckcar Amroth ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Special Warfare Group, SpecOps Team of Reconciliation ::Rank: Special Warfare Major ::Equipment: Plasma Rifles (dual-wield), Energy Sword :Gog ::Faction: Kig-Yar Union (allied with USR) ::Unit/Ship: Genesis Expeditionary Force, Lance of Realization ::Rank: Major Kig-Yar ::Equipment: Point Defense Gauntlet, Needler, Energy Shield (given by the USR) :Houmaso Vir Fkon & Niraje Vir Ncai ::Faction: Mgalekgolo/USR ::Unit/Ship: Onasi Expenditionary Force, Lance of Merciless Remnant ::Rank: (Mgalekgolo don't have a rank) ::Equipment: Mgalekgolo Fuel Rod Cannon Angel54 :Ang 'Elhi ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Merciless Fate ::Rank: Grand Marshal of the Navy ::Equipment: Elite personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Xkar 'Ktry ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Strike of Salvation ::Rank: Supreme Commander ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Vrhyt 'Quhtr ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Navy, USR Silenced Patience ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Rhik 'Ardn ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Air Force, V'rok Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Ghu 'Stva ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, H'tyn Legion ::Rank: Field Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword :Kha 'Rlda ::Faction: USR ::Unit/Ship: USR Army, J'dar Warrior Créche ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Energy Sword MasterGreen999 :Malach 'Regum ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Army, Id'ala Legion ::Rank: Ultra ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Twin Plasma Rifles, Energy Sword :Moravauntus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brute Pack Morvaunt ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Glove, Gravity Hammer, Crimson Chieftain Armor, Energy Sword :Jinz 'Oramm ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Army, V'rok Legion ::Rank: Major Domo :: Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Twin Plasma Rifles, Plasma Pistols, two Plasma Grenades ::Vhen 'Jortiim ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Army, V'rok Legion ::Rank: Commander of Vehicle Detachment LVII ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, External Vision Magnifiers, Custom Wraith (Serves as Mobile Command Tank) Hollywood :Triarius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Chieftan ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Pummeler, Spike Grenades :Metellus ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Brute Shot, Spike Grenades :Macrius ::Faction: Covenant Remnant ::Unit: Brutus Pack ::Rank: Captian Ultra ::Equipment: Fuel Rod, Spike Grenades Odysseas-spartan-53 :Gormus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute spiker, Spike grenades :Ladus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Captain Major ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Brute shot, spike grenades :Rukus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Captain Ultra ::Equipment: Brute shot, spike grenades :Volus ::Faction: Covenant Remmants ::Unit/ship: Gormus' Pack ::Rank: Stalker ::Equipment: Brute Spiker, Spike grenades Chimeraman2 :Jente 'Trohim :: USR ::Unit/Ship: Lone Operative, attatched to the T'sar Legion ::Rank: Special Ops Commander ::Weapons: Dual Energy Sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, ::Equipment: Custom Harness, Type-1B Movement System, Type-2 Energy Shield/Sangheiling, Type-1_Sight, Active Camouflage CF001 :Isa Sccuakokee ::USR ::Unit/Ship: Flet of Eternal Redemption ::Rank:Specops ::Equipement: Energy sword, Type-51B Modular Carbine, Plasma Grenade, Fuel Rod Gun The parkster :Novus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Brakus Pack ::Rank: Minor ::Equipment: Nailer, Spiker, Pinner and Spike Grenades :Ogonah Sanu Henak ::Faction: USR (support forces) ::Unit: Onasi Expenditionary Force ::Rank: Low ::Equipment: Assault Cannon Matt-256 :Taurus ::Faction: Covenant Remnants ::Unit: Taurus' Pack, Converting Sword ::Rank: Chieftain ::Equipment: Gravity Hammer, Spiker and Spike Grenades 117649 Annihilative Repentance :Zund 'Nerom ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Navy, Fleet of Imperishable Remorse ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Elite Personal Energy Shield, Plasma IDECWS, Energy Sword, Fuel Rod Gun, Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher Zeno Panthakree :Felip N'Yar ::Faction: Kig-Yar Pirates ::Unit: Kig-Yar controlled CCS-Battlecruiser Vengeful One ::Rank: Fleet Master ::Equipment: Modified(and lets not forget stolen)Energy Sword,Plasma Pistol,Covenant Carbine,Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet. :Pirating Fleet of Greatness :: Kig-Yar Pirates Subbless :Epiphany ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Stealth Corvette No Remorse of the Fleet of Hidden Shadows ::Rank: Artificial Intelligence ::Equipment: None Demakhis :Kyt 'Jar Refos ::Faction: USR ::Unit: USR Fighting Vengeance ::Rank: Ship Master ::Equipment: Blade of Vengeance Introduction 29th of August, 19:21, Sangheilios, United Sangheili Republic Armed forces command centre ’Bloodied Angel’’ Kasr ‘Revsar strode down the dimly lit corridor, flanked on each side by a soldier in deep crimson coloured armour with orange glowing decoration. They almost kept their distance from him, his glimmering silver-white armour marking his position of honour. They knew better than to cross him. The strode ahead of them, both of them turning to face their backs to the bulkhead ahead of him and saluted, bringing their energy pikes close to their body. The door slowly unsealed, allowing a pillar of light into the new pitch black room. Kasr stepped in, the bulkhead sealing behind him. The only light in the room was a small holographic globe, obscured by a large figure standing over it. “You wanted to see me mighty Imperator?” “Yes. Commander, it seems we have a task at hand, and your special warfare group is what we need to ensure our success.” The darkened figure spoke. He tapped a number of glyphs on the globe, causing it to bloom out and explode into dozens of holograms, high in the air above them. The room was cast in the blue light of the holograms, casting both Kasr and the Imperator in its baleful glow. The Imperator’s armour was light up by the light, the blue holograms sending rays of dancing light across his bronzed armour, the glyphs catching the rays and casting shadows on his armour. He had worn the same armour since the end of the last Great War, a self punishment for his misguidance and how easily he was controlled by the Prophets. The Imperator reached out and touched another glyph, causing all the holograms to reform into a 3D rotating hologram of the galaxy. He then seemingly plucked out glowing light, bringing it closer, projecting a star system before clutching a light from that, bringing up a solar system. “This is Penance system. And this world is... Vespera...” The imperator said, touch the image of the third planet, bringing it up. “This world looks unassuming. It’s only a third level colonies, that means the settlements are finally entering the agricultural stage. What is important about this world?” Kasr said, crossing his arms and observing the lush green orb. “It is where we will finally lure The Marauder to his death.” The Imperator smiled “The Marauder? What makes you think he would attack such a world? It is not a high priority target.” “Oh, but he thinks it is. The Archon’s spies have laid it, they have passed this on as a message from their ‘’oracle’’. They think there is a chink in our defensive line. Deliverance is eager for a victory, too eager. After Kanna, he is desperate to make deep head way into our territory to regain honour and standing with his troops.” The Imperator said, clicking his jaws. “Kanna. Is that not a human colony... what happened there?” “Where have you been this last month commander?” The Imperator laughed “On training manoeuvres on the death world of Sanctimonious Redemption. Training the special warfare group.” “Well, from what I hear from my opposite in the UNSC, Deliverance sent a sizeable fleet there and got devastated by a smaller force of UNSC navy and marines. A loss of such magnitude has seriously hampered their ability to launch raids.” The Imperator smiled “And so we wish to do the same at Vespera?” “Yes, though it is somewhat sudden. We had little chance to prepare a formal armada so I sent the closest admiral I could to lay in ambush. A stroke of luck really. It was the Grand Marshall of the fleet. Grand Marshall Ang 'Elhi was dispatched immediately. I’ve already dispatched two more fleets to bolster her own, but I want you to join the forth. Mine.” “You plan to go watch this battle yourself?” Kasr question, his face puzzled “Watch? I plan to go lead from the front if at all possible!” The Imperator laughed “But, sir, if the Brutes defeat you?” “Pah! Don’t say such stupid things.” He laughed “Your hubris will be the death of you.” “I know not to underestimate our foe, but I know to crush them. I was killing Brutes while you were still a child.” “Uh... Imperator. I was at Sydney with you. And Tantalus, Tribute, Ballast, Ares, Doisac and many more.” Kasr said, his jaws parting into a grin “Humph. It’s all these new academy kids who turn up these days and think they know more about combat than the grizzled veterans because they’ve read new text books on it.” “Well perhaps today us veterans can show them exactly how to kill Brutes, eh?” “Indeed.” He said, walking past Kasr to the bulkhead door. “Revsar, I am giving you a simple task. Bring a detachment of your Special Warfare Group and deliver me the head of Longinius. Destroying every other Brute in your way is a mandatory task.” “With pleasure Imperator.” Kasr said, with genuine pleasure in his voice They departed the darkened chamber and quickly moved to the warships. ---- 29th of August, 19:45, above Sangheilios, United Sangheili Republic Venerator-class Assault Carrier ‘’Hallowed Sanctum’’ Kasr ‘Revsar, Special Operations Commander of the USR, patrolled his assembled commanders. He was a maverick within the USR command structure, being put away into a largely defunct force, left gutted by the redistribution of troops following the war, kept there by politicians to keep him out of trouble. From there he used his two contacts, the Imperator and the Grand Marshall of the Army, the former Arbiter and Rtas ‘Vadum, the warrior who previously held his position, to rebuild his special forces. He rebuilt them in his image, taking with him the things he learned from the Ascetics, elite Phantom Pilots and Commandos during the war and most of all, the things he learnt from the SPARTANS he fought alongside. He reformed many of the older Special Forces divisions, and reformed many new ones, creating a balanced force. Now their glorious moment would come. He had called his commanders to assemble the bravest, most capable and powerful soldiers in their sections, a difficult thing to do in a whole entire warfare group of heroes. Nonetheless, his commanders made the decision. They ended up with 2000 Commandos, 300 Special Operations servicemen, 200 Pathfinders, 1200 Rangers, 2300 Assault Troopers, 50 dropships piloted by the Avengers and a mere 10 assassins. It would be enough. “Commanders, have you briefed your troops?” “YES SIR!” He assembled officers sounded off “Be sure they continue to be drilled until we arrive in wait and continue to drill them during the wait in ambush. I only have one rule for this coming conflict though. I will personally take the head of Longinius. Any soldier who defeats him before me will be reprimanded. Do you understand?” “YES SIR!” They said, slamming their fists to their chests in sharp salutes “Good. Organise your units, ensure they have all they need before with jump to Slipspace. I feel like a glorious victory will be soon blessed upon us.” ---- 29th of August, 19:49, slipspace en-route to Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, Remnant warship ‘’Rabid Beast’’ Longinius the Marauder sat in his trophy room, silently meditating on the face of Field Marshall Garga ‘Atal. It had been a most satisfying victory. In the field of battle they had disarmed each other and Longinius choked his foe to death. His skull adorned his trophy rack, alongside almost a dozen field and fleet masters, along with councillors. He would hopefully collect another today. The oracle had directed them to a chink in the USR defences and this would finally allow him to press into their interior worlds and begin some true blood baths. His devotion in the Journey would reward him well. “Chieftain.” A captain interrupted. Longinius growled then leapt up in a rage, running to his Captain. He smashed him against the bulkhead behind him, crushing several ribs. “What have I told you about interrupting my meditation?!” He roared “S...sorry Chieftain.” The Captain gargled before Longinius let him go, letting the Captain gain his footing. His broken rib cage was certainly causing severe pain. It was a miracle he could stand. “Now, what were you going to say?” “We... we are ten minutes from Vespera.” He said, blood frothing around his mouth “Good, mobilise all troops, prepare all our ships, make a straight dash for the world, we want to secure footing as soon as possible to hold the world back.” He said before dismissing the officer, who went to report his orders then went to collapse in the medical bay. It was time for bloodletting with Longinius’ most hated enemy. (Orders to All Elites attached t the Fleets of Divine Destiny, Transcendent Sorrows and Imperishable Remorse, lie in hiding, warships hide in asteroid fields, behind moons, on the other side of the planet, on the other side of other planets in the system, ground troops, hide in the lush jungles of Vespera, fortify the little colony settlements. Lie in waiting. Brutes, get read you rush straight up the middle. I will mark when Elites open fire and attack the Brutes. Until then, hang tight.) 1 Heavy footsteps bellowed through the hallways of a Remnant cruiser. With each pound the walker came nearer and nearer until the very deck seemed to vibrate. A Brute minor thanked the gods for hearing the approaching steps, it had wakened him while he slept on watch. The minor stood up striaght, stiffened its back, and put a hand near its Spike rifle, it stood proudly at attention. The footsteps became louder until finally a large bulk of matted fur and rough hide turned the corner. The minor immediately shot its hand to its chest in a fist to salute the approaching Chieftan, his gravity hammer slung from its massive shoulders. "Chieftan Triarius." The minor said still in salute. Triarius looked at the minor, the youngest in his pack. Triarius returned the salute and put a large paw on the minor's shoulder. "Brother, be ready. We leave soon to fight." "Chieftan. I am ready. Who will fall to my blade this day? Humans? Sangheili?" The minor said with excitement. A cruel grin raised itself on the Brute's face revealing a row of brown jaggeded teeth. "The traitors, return to your squad and ready your equipment." Triarius said finally taking his paw off of the minor. The minor obeyed, opened the sliding door behind him and waiting for Triarius to enter first. When Triarius entered the hangar bay he felt a warm still air that left him feeling uncomfortable. Inside the large hangar was a squadron of Phantoms being maintained by the Brutes of his pack. Small tents of various shapes and sizes filled the hangar's open space. He had prefered to have his pack here than in the vessel's barracks. He passed by numerous other Brutes who stopped what they were doing to salute. He returned every one than entered one tent. Inside were two of his captians, Metellus and Macrius. Metellus sat on a crate labelled UNSC Combat Boots. Obviously stolen during a raid, he sat with his Bruteshot laying on his lap as he sharpened the blade. Macrius lay on his back and slept, his fuel rod gun kept close by. When Triarius entered neither reacted, simply looked at him as he lay his gravity hammer on a table. "So what news is there Triarius?" Metellus said as he continued to sharpen his blade. "We take arms against triators this day." Triarius growled, he didn't mind the two captians not showing him the respect normally demanded. These two were close friends of his with many battles together. Metellus grinned than brought the blade forth, he grabbed a petrified Sangheili body beside him and took a light swing across the torso. The blade cut deep through the dead flesh leaving only a small portion of skin to connect the now two pieces of Sangheili. "I am filled with excitement." Metellus said through a cruel grin. Triarius looked at his hammer, the symbol of his power and rank. "As am I brother, as am I." Hollywood 2 Aboard the Retribution-class Battlecruiser ‘’Eye of the Beholder’’ in orbit around the USR colony Vespera. Essu 'Arbod sat in the command chair of his battlecruiser the Eye of the Beholder,his golden armour glowing the the light of the cruisers bridge. He had been assigned to the Fleet of Divine Destiny, one of the many glorious fleets in the navy. The fleet was stationed around Vespera, awaiting their enemy in hiding. The Eye of the Beholder hid in a nearby asteroid field. He turned to his crew. "Prepare all stations, keep us in the field until I command, prepare pulse lasers for firing on my mark." He said, his voice deep and demanding. His crew responded back with a resounding "Yes Shipmaster!" they began to tap various glyphs, his weapons officer yelled back to him "Pulse lasers charged and ready to fire on command!" Essu relaxed, he had to, his first major battle was to occur, and his mind had to be sharp. ---- Settlement,surface of Vespera. Uasu marched down the main street of the small settlement. His legion, the T'sar, had been dropped off to fortify for a Covenant attack on the colony. His legion had began setting up barricades and fortifying buildings. As he strolled, his Carbine at ready and his blade primed, thirsting for the blood of his enemies. He saw a hint of purple on top of one of the roofs, it was his Lance's sniper, Orbe. Orbe was a crack shot, able to pierce the skull of a Brute from a mile away. Uasu marched into the towns largest building, he had his command post set here. He observed the fleet, awaiting the Brutes. Behind him, another Sangheili approached. He observed the young commander, then placed his hand on his shoulder. "How are preperations going, my son." it was the legions most revered warrior, a veteran of the Great War and helped lead the Sangheili to their freedom, Ushran 'Sojam, father of Uasu. His armour shined in the light, a brilliant gold, his helmet was adorned with various glyphs, however most notably were two spikes on the side, they were tinted red, a sign that the helmet was also a weapon of war. "We have our snipers set up on top of and inside buildings watching for enemy incursions. Our warriors with heavy weapons, anti air and tanks, are well hidden to make sure they will not be targeted first. We blocked off all but the main road to trap them in a bottleneck. All civilians are evacuated as well, we sent them to the capitol." Uasu replied. "Good, hit em from both sides with no way to outflank us" he began to walk away "just remember, do not underestimate these barbaric cowards." He dissapeared around the corner. 3 Settlement,surface of Vespera. "Field Master." A voice said, reverently from behind. Jente 'Trohim, former Ship Master, and temporary Spartan Trainer, materialized as he deactivated the Active Camoflauge. "I must ask this question, because I doubt anyone else will. Suppose they don't try to invade, merely glass the planet. I have known Brutes to do such perilous things as assign half their forces to scorch the earth. Our command would EASILY be offended, rush in impulsively. I have seen more of our brothers cut down by their own impulsiveness than killed doing their jobs." 'Trohim paused, blinking behind the visor over his eyes, then clicked his mandibles. "I forget myself. Where would you like me posted?" 4 19:30, August 29th, 2607 ' Flagship of the Fleet of Imperishable Remorse, Stationed in High Orbit over the USR-controlled planet of Vespera. ' "Fleet Master, my ship is at full operational capacity. Awaiting orders when ready," the young Sangheilian shipmaster's voice resounded throughout the flagship's bridge, followed by another, and another. Despite slight disturbances and problems aboard some of the ships, most of 'Nerom's fleet was set for combat. Sitting, silently and resolute at his shipmaster's chair, 'Nerom thought, pondering already over possible strategies of ambush as artificial, blue-colored light glinted off of his golden combat harness, standard for Zealots such as he. Pressing a small button on the arm of his command chair, he was scanned and projected onto every ship's holo-tank in his fleet. "Standard formation, ensure all plasma torpedo tubes are operational, and plasma reserves at their fullest. We shall make sure that none of these beasts, not even the Marauder, shall survive this foolish endeavour!" 'Nerom took his long, slender finger and released the button, cutting off the transmission to the rest of the fleet's shipmasters. Long speeches were never his suit, and he thought that short but motivating would spur those under his command much more effectively. Signaling to the two bodyguards on either side of his chair, each adorned with the white armour and luminescent orange decorations denoting their status as Lights of Sanghelios, Fleet Master 'Nerom dismissed them. He had trust in his crew, many of which had served with him in various lances, or that he had hand-picked amongst young war college graduates. Defeating the Jiralhanae was his only concern, and he would do so without the loss of any Sangheilian blood. 5 29th of August, 19:49, slipspace en-route to Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, Remnant Battlecruiser ''Defiant Rampage'' Novus didn’t speek or look at any of the others. Not that he couldn’t, it was just that he decided to keep friendliness on the low. He knew now, that loosing friends only added to the pain. Many were going to die, and he knew it. But he had a score to settle. The Humans were one thing but the scum that betrayed the noble hierachs. They didn’t even deserve to be named. He was going to succeed. He would be certain of it. He walked out of his tent where he strolled over to the armoury station with a confident air. He had to show strength, especially after his last battle. He picked up a Nailer Rifle, one of the only ones left. The Remnants couldn’t afford any new weapons, especailly from the PI anyway. He loaded the gun and waited while the amusing high pitched hum of the ignition core activated. The lights turned on, which glowed a violent orange. The blade was sharp and the gun was in perfect condition. He was ready for war. And this time… he was going to win. 6 29th of August, 19:54, eastern mountain chain, Vespera, Rho-Sigma System Nvoro looked up towards the darknening sky. Soon, he knew the Remnant would come. Sweat tickled down, following his giant scar starting above his right eye, down the right side of his throat and neck, and ending at the middle of his right leg. The scar was a symbol of bravery, a symbol that proved that he was willing to sacrifice himself to save others. If Nvoro knew how ironic the situation would become, he would have chosen the path he had originally wanted instead of the military... ---- Gog sat close to the fire along with the rest of his Lance, a small cliqué of Kig-Yar on a Sangheili-controlled planet. The Sangheili in the same Lance sat several meters away at their own fire, talking about how they would destroy the Remnant once and for all. "Now we finally have them!" one of them said. "Indeed", the second agreed. "But I'm going to kill the most," the third arrogantly said to the other two while pointing his finger at himself. "Don't be ridiculous," the first told him in a slightly angered voice. As the Sangheili continued to bicker about who would kill the most, Gog picked up his now warm share of Mrak (an animal found on the Kig-Yar Union colony world Khaz'K) meat, and ripped off one fourth of the meat with his sharp teeth. Gog didn't care about the Remnant. He saw them as the Sanheili's business. Like most Kig-Yar of the Kig-Yar Union, he cared the most about the traitorous Kig-Yar Pirates. But the Sangheili never allowed Union Warships to leave the Union's own systems, so the Pirates had been safe from the Union's anger for some time. But now, Gog thought, we may have a chance to kill some of them. The Pirates had allied with the Remnant, and ironically, the Genesis Expeditionary Force (the unit of 1000 Kig-Yar stationed on Vespera) where on Vespera when news came of a Remnant attack. So maybe the Union could get to kill their share of traitors this time. Gog felt better after thinking that, and continued to eat his meat before starting on a Spike Apple. 7 (12th Age of Reclamation, USR No Remorse, Slipspace) The USR No Remorse, one of the most advanced and infamous stealth corvettes, remain stable in the streams of slipspace. It has one of the most complex fire-control jamming systems that could disrupt UNSC Archer missiles targeting computers. It is, however, remains weaponless. On the bridge, the holotank boots up, giving out a faint red light off its casing. Within all the wires, memory cases, and chips, it holds the neural network for Avatar Epiphany, dubbed the Heathen by Huragoks. Several monitor screens lighted up in a random order, flickering disrupted images. The middle screen, a wide monitor at about the equivalent size of a quarter of a cinema screen, flickered and emitted a pitching screech. Red text began to fade in on the screen, displaying command lines: <\Accessing file path: C:\ <\Opening resources path: 3.107.14.1 >>Execute program… Completing its programs, the monitor switched off. The usual crew entered the bridge: Huragoks and Grunts first. Its a new start. Its just the beginning. Little_Missy - 13:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC) 8 Onboard USR Unbreakable, high orbit of Vespera Jyrln Rydwenam sat in the command seat of USR Unbreakable. The Unbreakable, was a Redoubtable-class super-carrier, an immense warship in the USR fleet, the Fleet of hidden Shadows. Jyrln was proud to be serving with the fleet of hidden shadows, as it was commanded by none other than the previous arbiter, or the Imperator. A voice came from behind and he turned his head slightly. "Shipmaster, all system are running and all weapons are ready" "Good, when they arrive, let us show them what we're made of" replied Jyrln. He turned his head back. This will be VERY interesting. ---- Onboard Covenant Remnant battlecruiser Rugus sat in the hanger on the top of a wraith. He took out a carving rool, and began to drag it along the blade of his brute shot. He continued to sharpen it, and would move onto his spiker blade afterwards. He stood up and threw the carving tool as it snapped, and then sat down again. Why must everything be so difficult?. 9 The Tearing Destiny floated in orbit of the world of Vesprea, while the crew made ready to fight, the crew glanced over tatical displays, and Jowh entered the bridge, and took sevaral sights in. The Shipmaster was not present, but every over bridge officer was, and Jowh moved over to the person nearest him. "So, What's going on?" "We made a trap for the brutes, so..." The Bridge officer replied, before Jowh cut her off. "Ah. I understand." Jowh moved away, before activating the com link to the ship master and spoke to him "You are needed on the bridge, sir." "All Right. I'll be there." Love is Noise Love is these blues 16:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Ambush at Vespera 29th of August, 20:11, Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, Remnant warship Rabid Beast The Marauder smiled, his yellowing teeth forming a shark like smile. "The Oracle was right, thier defences are wide open!" His lieutenant laughed "Excellent, all ships full forward!" He roared "Time to feast on the tender flesh of the Heretic's children!" The 400 plus fleet surged forward to the green glowing orb en mass, immediately going into a orbital positon and deploying waves of Phantoms into the atmosphere. They soon began to descend onto the world, with them either rushing to set up base camps in the clearings or heading to settlements, immediately aiming to drop straight on top of them, however, Legions of Sangheili soldiers lay in waiting, with tanks waiting, Goblin, Tenma and Wraith AAA vehicles waiting for the Phantoms. The warships silently surrounding the Brute fleets waited for them to get to their most vulnerable before pouncing on the word of their fleet mistress. ---- 29th of August, 20:14, slipspace en-route to Rho-Sigma system, Vespera, USR Sangheilios-class Dreadnaught Ancient Curse The Imperator sat at his command chair, silently observing the holographic display with his amber coloured eyes. His crew were at ease, calmed by his own clam demeanor and strong presence. "Bridge Master, status report." He asked in a loud and commanding voice "Sorry Imperator, it will be another hour before we can arrive." He said, dissapointed "That will be fine." He said, clenching his jaws That hour would allow the battle to start then settle in pace, a pace the Fleet of Hidden Shadows would upset, throwing the Brute fleet off balance. It would allow the Special Warfare Group to go in, fighting as shock troopers. Kasr would find that most favourable for his forces. (angel54 will start off the battle, as she controls the commander for forces at Vespera, so next posty is reserved for her, any body else posts and I'm gonna turn your liver into stir fry) ) 10 Onboard USR Merciless Fate, Rho-Sigma System, space around Vespera. Ang was in front of the Imperator's hologram. "Are you sure that you will come?" Ang asked. "Of course," the Imperator laughed, "in fact, I'll be here in one hour!" "But it could be risky, after all, we're dealing with the Marauder here." "Ang, you should just worry about yourself for the moment, which reminds me, when are you going to engage the filths?" "In three minutes," Ang replied and bowed, "if you so wish." "I do" the Imperator replied. "Prepare yourself Ang, and make your name worth your title." "It shall be done, my lord." The hologram of the Imperator disappeared in an instant. Ang rised to her feet and sat down in her command chair, which then elevated up above the large TACMAP in front of her. She turned to her sensors officer, N'geo 'Jgaeru. "How long until the Jiralhanae filths are in position?" "30 seconds, counting down now and ordering all ships and groundside units to prepare for the signal, Mistress!" the officer replied. Ang temporarily pasued. Then counted down, and on 5, she counted down loud: "5...4...3...2...1...ENGAGE!" Her command echoed through the COMs on all Sangheili ships and units in the Rho-Sigma System. Around 400 ships and 10.000 ground troops emerged from their hiding places and engaged their enemy. Plasma Lances, Energy Projectors and Pulse Lasers streaked their lights through space and impacted on the Jiralhanae ships, several losing their shields and some being destroyed. (And with that, the Battle has begun :), everyone else may post) Angel54 14:12, 13 October 2008 (UTC) 11 20:15, August 29th, 2607 Flagship of the Fleet of Imperishable Remorse, High Orbit over USR-Controlled Planet Vespera Far from even a mere unit into battle, the space over Vespera was filled with combat. Mistress 'Elhi had ordered their ambush, and as it was, the Marauder was putting up a significant retaliation. "Shipmaster, shields at 65%, and decreasing" one of the Elites in his command informed, and 'Nerom thought a moment before responding. "Engage evasive maneuvers. Get in above the assaulting ship" he ordered, and as the Super Cruiser entered above the Jiralhanean ship, 'Nerom ordered for a direct energy projector shot. The beam charged, before bursting forward in a lance of blinding light, breaking through the Brute ship's shields and hull like a hot knife through butter. Even so, with the enemy ship crippled, 'Nerom went on to order a volley of plasma torpedoes. "Let no mongrel survive!" the Fleet Master ordered to his fleet, and he saw with satisfaction as Brute ships were burned, crushed, and torn apart by his ships' weaponry. 12 USR Eye of the Beholder,in orbit above Verspera. "5...4...3...2...1...ENGAGE!", Mistress Ang 'Elhi,Grand Marshal of the Sangheili Navy had ordered their ambush. Essu had his crew target one of the Brutes battleships, his crew was ready for the battle. "Shipmaster,Pulse Lasers charged and ready to fire!" one of his crewman announced, Essu observed the Brute fleet attempt to charge their weapons against the ambush. "Fire at will, let no mongrel escape our wrath!" Three of the ships six lasers fired, one following seconds after the other. They glided through the black depths of space and the first made contact, the heat of the laser washed over the shields, the second hit and the shields flared and dissipated, the last laser cut through the ships bridge. Small explosions began to rattle the Brute ship, then it vanished in a brilliant explosion. The crew let out a mighty roar. Essu observed the battle, another announcement came. "Shipmaster we have torpedoes heading our way!" Essu,alarmed by this, turned to the crewmen "Begin evasive maneuvers, be careful not to hit our own ships!" ---- Surface of Vespera,Sangheili colony town. Uasu ducked underneath a pile of rubble, the Sangheili had launched their ambush on the Brutes but they were well armed. A convoy of Crushers had rolled in and dropped the Brutes off, thats when his brothers with anti tank weapons emerged and decimated the transports. However, the Brutes had awaited this and a flight of Gougers dropped their plasma charges, killing many Sangheili. Uasu turned to his own anti vehicle specialist, Eysu 'Eojus. He pointed in the direction of a small Brute pack approaching their position. He held three fingers, and lowered his fist. Eysu nodded, and raised his fuel rod. He waited three seconds, and fired three rounds at the Brutes. It struck the group, and they fell with charred bodies. "This street is secure, our brothers in the northern section of the city are having a hard time. We have to get there and help as best we can!" The lance rose and ran cautiously down the narrow road,always observing. A lone Brute,a Captain Ultra, emerged from a building, scarred and wounded. He turned to see the lance approaching him and raised his Brute Shot. The lance scattered, as he taunted them.. "You cowardly Sangheili! Fight me one on on..." A beam had pierced his helmet and emerged from the back. The Brute stood there,seemingly in shock, however it crumpled and fell. Uasu looked up to see Orbe with his rifle raised. He looked down the road and saw another pack, Orbe dropped them like flies. Ckpe looked up. "Looks like we owe you again Orbe!" The sniper simply looked down, and with a keen smile he nodded as he ran on the roofs, with the rest of his lance on the street. A note Something i priorly forgot to mention. USR ships are equipped with 'Plasma Lances' in lieu of 'Plasma Torpedeos'. Plasma Lances are essentially Cortana's plasma scalpel from First Strike, a beam weapon between the pulse laser and energy projector in strength. Brute ships still have old plasma torpedeos, which are largely ineffective due to Sangheili counter guidance systems on all vessels. You may continue dispensing justice and vengenace to those hairy mongrels. I know,I'm Using lances, the torpedoes are Brutes heading for the EotB 13 "CHIEFTAN!" Triarius already knew, the Phantom vibrated and shook, the loud eletrical booms of plasma AA echoed outside. "Metellus, Macrius what is the status of the other Phantoms?" He said loudly over the explosions. "All ships intact Chieftan, ten units till drop!" "Not so, we've just lost a Phantom, the other six are fine!" Metellus barked, the watched from a small screen as the Phantom had taken a series of direct hits than tumbled to the earth in a ball of fire. Triarius held his gravity hammer with firm paws, "Pilot! Make haste!" Triarius felt a blast wave shake the Phantom, the twelve others dropped weapons and equipment but Triarius stood strong. "Another Phantom is down!" Metellus roared in range, he watched as one of his pack brothers fell from the burning wreck, his fur engulfed in flames. "Anti-Aircraft fire is thickening!" The pilot yelled, he pulled the controls forward and back, left and right to avoid the incoming fire. "Where are my escorts!" Triarius wondered the same thing, he had ordered a squadron of Banshee's to cover their approach, they seemed to be nowhere in sight. "By the prophets! Chieftan another has been lost!" "BRUTUS PACK! Stand Firm!" Triarius yelled, with only four Phantoms left he had lost a considerably large portion of his pack. The Phantoms came to a gliding stop and the bay doors opened, immediately the pack jumped and ran with weapons at the ready. Streams of plasma boiled past them, as they made for cover. Triarius watched as Macrius hefted the large Feul Rod gun on his shoulders and fired the entire clip. Six bright green orbs of destructions plummeted through defensive positions and burned away Sangheili flesh. "Hold this landing!" Triarius barked and fired a pummeler into the head of a Sangheili minor. He looked at the area, they had landed on a patch of green land, with a forested area in front of them, behind that silhouettes of Sangheili skyscrapers fortold the location of a city. The Jiralhanae pushed forward, spike grenades were lobbed to deadly effect. Sangheili plasma cannons kepts the advancement to a crawling pace. Triarius watched for a moment, he roared and charged forward with his gravity hammer at hand. "BROTHERS FORWARD!" He sprinted towards the dense brush of the forested area, a Sangheili swerved his plasma cannon to face the Chieftan and fired. The stream of plasma bounced off from Triarius shield, he closed the distance between them and with a mighty swing crushed the gunner to a purple gore. Metellus was right beside him, with a leap the Jiralhanae made it over the brush into the defensive position of the Sangheili. He fired two grenades that dismembered three Sangheili as they readied plasma swords than with a powerful lunge Metellus thrusted the blade into torse of a Major killing him instantly. Pushing the corpes from the blade Metellus howled and fired more of his explosives to the line of Sangheili as others from the pack joined the fighting. Macrius lifted a Sangheili with both hands and tossed him like a ragdoll. The red clad Sangheili rolled and felt its arm break from the landing, slowly it tried to push itself up before having a spike grenade lodged in its throat, with another throw Macrius watched the Sangheili land near two comrades from the second toss. The grenade detonated killing all three. Soon the battle was done, the Jiralhanae gathered round as Triarius prayed to their gods for the death of their brothers, than like beasts they tore and ravaged the bodies of the Sangheili before moving on towards the city. Triarius, Metellus, and Macrius walked side by side. "Chieftan, they were prepared." Macrius said. "They knew of our coming, an ambush." Metellus added. "Let us pray that we were unfortunate and that the rest of the force does not meet a similiar greeting." Triarius said and gripped the hammer even harder. Hollywood 14 Felip N'Yar watched for his chance. Right before the ambush,he sent the Pirating Fleet of Greatness unknowingly to its doom. As soon as the Sangheili attacked,it was practically destroyed. The few pirates left used their unique and strange tactics to confuse the USR ships,even destroying 17,but they were eventually overwhelmed. The survivors fled,but Felip N'Yar had the urge to stay. He was just waiting for chance to pounce. He sat in the captains seat and peered at the holo-panel. A single USR ship was heading towards his ship. Its weapons were not charging,but Felip N'Yar wanted it to burn. He ordered his 1st mate,Hon,to charge all weapons and then Felip N'Yar took the controls and fired the Energy Projector. The other Kig-Yar watched as the ships energy shielding collapsed and the ship was left in a ghastly corpse-like state. A few turrets began to fire back,but they did little damage to the Vengeful One''s shielding. Felip N'Yar fired a volley of plasma torpedos,and the ship was no more. Another USR ship rapidly increased speed toward the ''Vengeful One. It fired a plasma lance,and it took out the Vengeful One's shielding. Felip N'Yar fired the plasma torpedos until they overheated,and then advanced toward the ship and prepared to board. Felip N'Yar ran through the hatch as fast as possible,slashing away with his Energy Sword. He caught 3 Minor Domos by suprise,and diced ones face off,before pulling out an Energy Cutlass and impaling another. It exploded,sending shrapnel in to the final Minor Domo,killing him. 15 Jowh braced as the phantom he was in, heading for the surface to counter the brutes, took some hits from the single fighters, but the phantom carried on down to the surface, and Jowh looked at the rest of the squad. They all started to load their Carbines, all with the look of combat on their faces, and Jowh smiled slightly. "Brothers, Down there is where we spill the brutes blood! We will show them how to truely fight! We will show them what it means by a Whitewash!" The Elites all growled in agreement, and Jowh activated his Sword. This would be a fight to remember. --------------- Aboard Tearing Destiny The Shipmaster growled slightly, the battle was going in their favour, but for how long? "Fire Turret 2 and Launch Fighters!" "Aye Sir, Plasma Lance away, Single Ships away" "What is are postion?" The Nav Officer spoke up. "100,000 Kilometers away from Vespera, sir." "Bring us about so we take a postion behind the fleet." "Aye,Sir." The Shipmaster watched as the Plasma Lance tore through a Phantom, but not an actual ship, but it was enough just to see the Brutes fly around in space, and the Single fighters started to engage the phantoms, and the com cackled. "Sir,Our Phantom has arrived at the ground, Jowh is now in charge of the squad that was sent down." Shipmaster turned to the weapons, and said "Fire Plasma turrets 1,2 and 4." "Aye Sir, Charging." The Nav officer shouted "We've arrived sir! Right behind the Fleet." "Ready to fire Sir!" "Do it." The Turrets fired, all focusing on one ship to destroy it, and watched as a lance tore through the midsection of a ship, while one missed and burnt the hull on another, and the 3rd lance struck it on the starboard side, causing the brute ship to spin and collide into another one. Love is Noise Love is these blues 06:14, 14 October 2008 (UTC) 16 Jente 'Trohim stepped out of the shadowy interior of one building, his olive green armor spattered with blood, both that of the Brutes, and that of brothers he had tried, and failed, to save. As he stepped out a brute pack emerged from hiding, firing at him. With a roar of hate, rage, and, yes, pain, he holstered his carbine, slinging it across his back. Crouching low, he activated an energy sword in his left hand. Leaping forward, a single spike pierced his armor and lodged in his left thigh. Activating the Hippogriff on his back and the energy sword in his right arm, he ripped into the pack, killing all but the Captain in a mere three slashes. The Captain, overwhelmed by the waves of emotion, froze. The Captain felt an emotion he'd never felt before: fear. The Elite walking toward him was imposing on his own, but with spikes sticking out of him, and an obvious unwillingness to die, the Captain could not help but feel fear. As he struggled with this foreign emotion, he flashes back to the day he gained the suffix that denoted his maturity, when he killed his first Sangheili, and then felt nothing as he was decapitated by 'Trohim's blade. 'Trohim paused, bending his knee slightly as he tested his weight. He sighed and activated his active camouflage, fading from view as his Energy Swords were deactivated, sheathed, and his Carbine extracted from its place on his back. He did what he could to extract the spikes from his armor, and stopped the bleeding in his leg, then moved on. He had to keep fighting. This was his first action in an eternity, and the only thing that would stop him was death itself. 17 ((12th Age of Reclamation, USR No Remorse, Slipspace-Vespera) "What is our status?" asked the Sangheili Major Domo, Iri 'Areno. The posture of the Sangheili was admired by the Unggoys around him, a warrior and protector. The ornate dark red armour displayed many battle scars, no doubt that this warrior has endured many battles, possibly even the Human-Covenant War. "Our Grand Marshal has launched the initial attack on the Brutes," informed his associates, two Minor Domos. The Major gave out a sight. Females as our leader. Such honour should never be given to that wrench. The way of the Sangheili's has fallen to crumble... he said in his thoughts. The Sangheilis walked towards the bridge, passing by several chambers. Grunts around them quickly stood up and bowed down, showing their respect. Unggoys have been slaves and cannon fodders of the Old Covenant. They were given labour work, treated more as a prisoner than a believer. However, after the Great War, the Unggoys gave their thanks to the Sangheilis for giving them the freedom they have been longing for. In return, several Unggoys volunteered in assisting the great Sangheilis. Pra Yap for one has been with the Major since the downfall of the Old Covenant. The Unggoy has stood by the Sangheili's side since the day they were paired up. The massive doors of the Bridge slowly opened, Huragoks entered and exited with their curiosity over the consoles. "Epiphany, rise!" ordered Iri as he stood near the holo projector. Static filled the chamber, lights flickering on and off. Covenant AIs. Menace yet helpful. Iri in his thoughts. Slowly, an image of a Forerunner Symbol forms from the particles of the holo-projector. "You asked for me?" it asked. The Symbol changes its forms everytime the AI talks. It was unknown why it chose the ancient symbol as its avatar. Covenant Technology has always been more of replication than innovation. No one understood except for the Huragoks, of course. "The Grand Marshal has asked for your expertise once again. A Forerunner Construct, somewhere near Vespera. What do you know of this?" asked Iri as he crossed his arms. The Unggoys around him watched in awe. Never before has anyone confront the AI. Epiphany answered: "Retaliation... They've returned..." Little_Missy - 21:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) 18 (12 age of Reclamation, USR ship The Transcendent Light, Vespera) "I grow tired of this space battle" said Supreme Commander, Eaite 'Oodatee. He was lounging in his command chair. "Whats wrong Commander" said Alch 'Aedalee. "I am tired this is to easy the Brute Welps are not even providing an entirtaining fight" said Eaite. "You should consider yourself lucky Eaite, that we are winning" said Iso 'Vadun, Eaites close friend. "I could win this battle by myself you know that Iso" said Eaite. "Maybe but still i want us to crush the Remnants now so we do not have to shed anymore blood" said Iso. Eaite had got out of his command chair and walked toward his Console and turned around toward Iso and Alch and said "Iso prepare your warriors to deploy on the ground". "Yes Eaite" Said Iso in a respecptable manner. "And i will be escourting you" said Eaite. "What Eaite" said Iso. "Do not worry i will be escourted by Alch and the E'Sco Legion" said Eaite. "I beg that you reconsider commander" said Iso. "Don't Worry Iso, i'll be fine" said Eaite. "As you wish Eaite" said Iso in a slightly worried manner. Iso, Eaite, and Alch had gone to to gather up the warriors and prepare them for the battle below. Eaite'Oodat 22:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC) 19 Isa Sccuakokee looked at is Carbine. He entered in a insertion pod. Has a experienced specops he was able to wear 3 weapons so he choose a energy sword a modular cardine and a fuel rod cannon. On the groud, Legions of elites warrior were fighthing brutes pack It wasnt his fist battle against the brute. The pod touched the ground hundreds of corps surrounded Isa's pod. a elite dropship passed over his head dispatching some ally a head Isa saw a large battle between brutes end elites. It was time for a fight... CF 21:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) 20 The USR Avenger arrived at Vespera amid a chaotic space battle. Appearing just 200 meters from a USR frigate, the Avenger quickly began moving to attack. It sent out a radiation-pulse, a pulse of energy so powerful it blinded the sensor of all ships withing a 15 million kilometer radius for a mere 7.8 seconds. It was all the time the Avenger needed. it activated it's powerful stealth generator, and was gone. Several seconds later, after the battle had resumed, a Brute cruiser was suddenly split in half by three plasma lances, right after it had released a squadron of fighters and it's shields were down. A few minutes later, another Brute ship was gutted, firely tendrils of plasma erupting outwards from a fractured plasma core. A few seconds later, the still stealthed Avenger relaesed five stealthed dropships, each loaded with 20 Sangheili warriors. A few minutes later another ship lost it's midsection after lowering it's shields to fire it's weapons. And then the killer was gone again. 21 Novus braced himself securely with both weapons attatched to his armour. The Phantom swirled side to side and shockwaves rippled through the graoning frame work of the Phantom Dropship. He risked a glance out of the cargo hold but was merely rewarded with a blinding blue explosion of an ally’s banshee. He was by far the lowest ranked Brute there, with the pack chieftain, three body guards and two ultras standing firm too. The dropship shook violently and the wind didn’t help the already satanic turbulance. Novus didn’t show his fear. He felt hopeless up here in a cargo hold with one of the most important chieftains in this campaign. The other banshee blew up and flying shrapnel pinged and scrapped across the hull of the craft, with a blazing rouge piece of metal slicing into the chest of an Ultra. The Brute siezed his upper body and tumbled like a rag doll out of the dropship. Everyone else looked concentrated and confident like nothing happened. However it wasn’t hard to know that each one of them were burning with anger inside. The ride was getting rougher and the dropship was coming under increasingly pressurised fire from Sangheili anti-air emplacements. Then it all went bad. A bolt of plasma hit the side of the dropship, instantly killing the engine and the other ultra. One bodyguard roared as he was thrown to the side in pain and Novus curled in on himself from the heat too. He held on for dear life and cloed his eyes from the wizzing world around him, which turned at excellerting speeds. He heard the rippling groan of the hull and the blazing rush of the on-fire dropship. He was being pulled sideways by the G-force and couldn’t hold on for any longer. He lost his grip with one hand and for a split second saw both; the remaining bodyguard and the cheiftain fly out of the dropship. He knew he was going to crash. He therefore knew that he would die. He closed his eyes and thought. It was all going to happen again and there was going to be was pain. And suffering. And loss. He was just going to have to survive. So he let go… 22 Moravauntus watched with a pleased grin as his dropships lowered onto the planet. He had been distraught when he was first told that Vespera was lightly defended. He thirsted for the blood of the traitors that had brought the end to his hopes of deliverance, and devoted his life to avenging them. Though the Prophets still preached of the Great Journey, he knew it was all a lie. The breaking of the Covenant spelled doom, and any right-minded Jiralhanae would see it. Unfortunately, he was aware that his species was not fully sane, to say the least of the matter. His cousin had been present at the disastrous assault on Kanna, and he was informed that his cousin had been killed in a humiliating manner by a human soldier there, whose alias was whispered among the lowest castes. The Demons had bared offspring... Shamed by his cousin's death and stricken with grief, the then-Fleet Master had handed in his letter of resignation. The Hierarchs handed it back, and demoted him to pack leader for his lack of faith. He was then sent to fight in the newest offensive, leading a group of raw recruits. He was dismissed with the warning that he must either come back a war hero, or in a box. Now all he knew was hate. Hate of the Sangheili for destroying their one chance at salvation, along with the rest of the Covenant's. Hate of the Humans, for their role in his name's shaming. Hate for the Prophets, and their denying of his attempt to wallow in self-pity. He now was assured he would fight until the day he died, and he put that hate to good use: a motivational tool. His group was fanatic in the eyes of most, though the more liberal groups were known to call them "completely and undoubtedly insane". He smirked at that remark often. Only the most radical tactics would win the day against the Sangheili. They knew every trick in the book. To counter them, one had to think beyond the boundaries of that book. The Chieftain caught himself in deep thought, and pulled out as his ship approached the group. The soil was already scorched from the plasma fire, as legions of Sangheili and Jiralhanae fought for dominance as far as the eye could see. "Charge, my brothers!" Moravauntus yelled over his comlink. "We shall crush them under the hammer of faith!" As they charge out onto the field, Moravauntus shared a quiet thought with himself. Faith in a godless world MasterGreen999 23:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) 23 23:44, August 29th, 2607 Flagship of the Fleet of Imperishable Remorse, High Orbit over USR-planet Vespera "Brute ships, sir, all sides" the video monitor informed, and as it seemed, they were closing in rapidly. Although they were all outdated ships from the Old Covenant, they surely enough had managed to isolate Fleet Master 'Nerom's Super Carrier from the rest of the Fleet. "Charge Energy Projectors, and fire plasma lances and pulse turrets. Once plasma reserves are low, switch primarily to pulse lasers," 'Nerom ordered, and a firm "Yes, Shipmaster" greeted him. The energy projectors speared through two of the Brute ships with ease, cutting through shields and hull until gaping holes were left in them. Plasma arced and cascaded across the whole view of space, and pulse lasers flitted across here and there. Seraphs, Ophans, Cherubs, thousands upon thousands of starfighters were engaging eachother while their respective carriers were either destroyed or crippled. The orbit above Vespera was as a garden, filled with flowering pillars of flame and plasma, and the bloodied, charred, or otherwise lascerated corpses of both Jiralhanae and Sangheili drifted through space as fighters zoomed by firing their weapons. Just then, the ship shook, two, three, four times, and 'Nerom's command chair took several moments to re-stabilize its gravitational field. "What happened just now?" he inquired, and one of the Elites monitoring the ship's status replied sternly, "Multiple energy projector hits. Rear shielding at 0%, hull is heavily damaged." "Multiple boarding craft approaching rear hull breach..." the video monitoring Sangheili stated, and Fleet Master 'Nerom quickly jumped out of his chair, before walking toward the corridor that led to the shipboard armory. "Sir?" one of the Elites asked, "Stay within the fight. Burn the mongrels" 'Nerom answered, before walking down the corridor to meet the Brutes. 24 Triarius folded his arms across his chest, his eyes furrowed in thought. "Metellus, how is the pack?" Metellus knelt down next to him, not in respect or honor but to simply rest. He was tired of marching, he could have gone longer if he knew there were Sangheili blood to be shed nearby but the march through the dense forest had been uneventful and dull. "We are half our original number, but they are in good spirits." "Macrius, the supplies?" "Every one of them holds extra munitions and grenades, taken from fallen brothers." Macrius said shifting the weight of his fuel rod gun. Triarius opened his eyes, "Our fallen brothers would have been angered if we had not taken their supplies." he said to reassure himself. "Keep moving forward I want to be at the city outskirts by nightfall." Right as Triarius finished his sentence he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He had barely seen the bright colored particle beam hit his chest, luckily his shields still held and he was uninjured. A pack brother roared and fired in the general direction with a spiker as plasma fire came towards them. Macrius fired his fuel rod gun and forever silenced the sources of some of the incoming fire. Metellus followed suit with his brute shot. "These traitors can only face us with ambushes!" Metellus yelled as he charged forward, his matted hair, bulky armor made for a fearsome sight. He passed his minors and began to narrow the distance between him and the Sangheili. He stopped, fired the rest of his brute shot, threw a spike grenade then continued forward. By than the rest of the pack was at his side. Like savages the Jiralhanae fought against the Sangheili, few fell but they pushed forward. Triarius came forward as well, swung at the chest of a red clad Sangheili and made contact. The shielding smashed and the armor cracked and turned into dust, the ribcage and organs were turned into paste as the limp body flew and slammed into a tree trunk. Another swing blew away two minor domos, one more heavy swing hit a minor domo in the chest and tossed the body upward. Triarius smirked cruelly as he watched the body fly high into the air over the tree tops and fall somewhere in the distance. Within three minutes the battle was done, four more pack brothers dead, sixteen Sangheili corpses were the trade off. His pack had restrained five other Sangheilis during the battle, they were bond and tied, knelt in a line in front of Triarius. Triarius walked in front of them, his pummeler in hand, "I am sure the Gods will show mercy on your pathetic souls if you cooperate." He paced by them again, "How many ambush positions lay between here and the city, what is the number of your forces?" Triarius asked calmly. No reply of course. He waited, still nothing. Going to the left most Sangheili Triarius fired the pummeler four times, each round hit a limb and dismembered the minor domo who screamed in pain as it watched its limbs lying motionlessly on the ground. "Let the pack feast on him now." With laughter two Jiralhanae lifted the screaming torse and carried it away. "Shall you all save your breath?" Triarius asked. Still not one spoke or looked away. "Metellus, do as you like with them." Triarius said than walked away as a grinning Metellus walked forth weilding the brute shot blade. As Triarius walked away he could hear the screams. Hollywood 25 In orbit around the USR Colony Vespera. "Torpedo evaded sir" A Major at the command spoke to Essu. A Brute ship had fired a Plasma Torpedo earlier, however thanks in part to a swift maneuver and their anti-torpedo guidance systems,they evaded it as it flew off into space. Essu tracked the from where the torpedo was fired from, an old CCS Battlecruiser, it charged for another firing."Our are weapons charged?" Essu spoke, he had brewed a plan. "Yes Shipmaster, all Plasma Lances charged and ready to fire." Essu nodded and grinned "Good,get a firing solution, as soon as the mongrel's ship prepares to fire, hit it with two lances."The officer began to push a series of glyphs "All ready Shipmaster" another officer spoke "Shipmaster we have two frigates off our port and gaining, they are waiting for us to fire." Essu turned back to his weapons officer "Burn them with Lances as well." Outside the battle was intensifying, the Sangheili fleet was pushing the Brutes back, they had no where to run. The Eye of the Beholders sides glew with energy. "Shipmaster, Lances charged and ready to fire." Essu began to scroll through his data pad near his command chair. He pinged the Cruiser that was soon to be destroyed, he had sent them a message. "Fire when ready." The CCS cruiser lowered their shields and fired two torpedoes at the Beholder,itself responding with two Plasma Lances. The frigates found their chance, they prepared to fire however the other two Lances had already struck. The energy cut through the shields with ease and into the hulls. They arced up right through the ship as the two frigates split in half, and exploded in a plasma fireball. ---- On the surface of Vespera. The T'sar Legion was winning the battle. However during the initial assault two small packs, around thirty Brutes, had rushed the town hall where the command center was. Ushran had the building barricaded however the brutes had slowly destroyed it. "Stand your ground my brothers." he said with calm. He reached around and pulled his prized weapon, his Energy Scythe. He placed it at his side with one hand and his other near an plasma grenade. He could hear the Brutes pushing through. Finally, a hole appeared and the brutes began to fire inside. Spikes flaying and explosions scattered inside. While his men took cover, Ushran stood, seemingly praying as the Brutes broke in. They scattered inside,taking cover from the Sangheili defense. Ushran activated his scythe and threw his grenade. It stuck a Captain in the helmet and detonated, the barbarians body split into many limbs. Ushran rushed forward with reckless zeal as he sliced through the Brutes, his scythe cleaving their limbs from their bodies. He kicked and slashed the head off a minor and kicked him to the floor. He saw their commander, a Chieftain order them to fall back. Ushran wasn't going to let him escape. He surged through his bodyguards as the Chieftain saw him, but he could not raise his hammer in time. Usrhan dismembered the chieftains arms, leaving him defenseless, another slash forced the young chieftain to cry in pain. Ushran grabbed the Chieftain by the neck and ripped his helmet off, an attempt to kick resulted in his leg being smashed in. Ushran sneered beneath his Ascetic Helmet, as he tilted his head back and slammed it into the Brutes head, the spikes piercing his eyes and into his skull. He dropped the brute as he began to walk back. He finally noticed that his foot had been broken "No matter, that is something that can be healed." he looked back and saw the Chieftain, he suddenly felt a sense of pity for the creature. ---- On the surface of Vespera. As the Lance of Divine Retribution surged through the city they had killed many Brutes, however the deeper north they went the more corpses of their brothers they saw. Uasu himself had lost one of his prosthetic mandibles and Eysu had lost a few fingers from a stray Spike Grenade. They persisted however, knowing that the battle was nearly over. As they continued another lance emerged. Four minors, a Major and a Zealot appeared, their armor bloody from slain foes. "My brothers" Uasu called to them "how is your situation!" The zealot turned and deactivated his wrist mounted blade. "We are fine, however we lost three brothers in a battle, how are you?" the Zealot replied, Uasu couldn't help but notice his hands were stained purple, the color of the Sangheili blood. He then noticed that their lance had a medic, most likely they attempted to save their fellow Sangheili. "Other than a few minor wounds we are fine." he slung his carbine to his shoulder "We are heading to the north of the city, that section has been mostly conquered. Will you join us Zealot?" He asked, as he noticed a blur, he dare not speak it though as it was his brother, whom was an intelligence agent. "Aye, we will my brother." he turned to his lance "follow him to the northern section of the city" he turned back to Uasu "Unfortunately the Ascetic requires my aid, I give you command of my file until I return." And with that he ran off. "Ok brothers, the northern section of the city is brute controlled, however our forces are attempting to retake it." he indicated where they would be heading on their HUD maps. "We will flank around the main defenses and secure the west, then push into the center. From there we will link up with the others and drive these savages from this city." He raised his fist, the other Sangheili did as well, as they let out a loud roar. 26 Novus’s body tumbled through the sky with the whistling blow of the air rushing past his body. He didn’t know whether he was going up or down, or how high he was. He tried to gain control of his flaying body. His vision was a blur and a mix of blues and greens filled his eyes. Bright flashes joined the fray too and added to the sickness. He had no idea where he was falling. He had no idea where his packmates were. He had no idea when this would sto… Splash. The freezing cold grip tightened around him. He fell unconcious. ---- Twenty minutes later… Ogonah Sanu Henak walked pacefully along the forest floor. With his senses sharp and his shield and assault cannon ready he walked towards the edge of the forest. His brother was paired along side him, five metres away. They didn’t communicate nor did they look at each other. They were patrolling the area after reports showed that an upcomming dropship had been shot down. The Elites had told the two to go and search the coastline incase any passengers had survived. What a waste of their time, he thought. Use two perfectly strong Hunters to find a few survivors. The USR had seriously underestimated them. The jungle became less dense and both of them walked into a small circular patch of open canopy. There were no shrubs or bushes in this circular area, just moss and weeds. They both stopped as they heard a rustle infront of them. They raised their shields and cannons, but didn’t fire. Then in the corner of Ogonah’s eye, he saw a small rock fly over his brother’s head. It pinged off a tree behind his pairmate and hit him in the back of the head. His brother turned to see what had hit him, but before Ogonah could tell him that it had come from the opposite direction, a Spike Grenade flew out of the bush, they were aiming at, and implanted into the soft back of his brother. His pairmate gave a suprising grunt as he turned, but before he acknowledged that there was a live grenade on his back, he was engulfed in spikes and flame from inside and out. He died instantly. His colonial worms flew into the air and remnants of his inards splattered everywhere, including all over Ogonah’s armour. Ogonah’s pairmate crumpled to the floor, his armour dismantled with dying worms and oozing orange blood spreading into a puddle beneath him. Ogonah turned to the direction of the thrower and fired his cannon. A lance of bright green plasma burned through the bush and hit the ground behind it. The surrounding area was scortched with a matte carbonated circle in the centre. Ogonah could have mistaken that patch for the ashes of the enemy, if it wasn’t for the dozen super heated spikes, which ripped up his arm and head. His armour withstood the damage but the heat caused him to anger. He tuned to the right, where the pyronic rounds had come from, and fired again but this time the same dark patch of steaming carbon was left. He was then shot in the back but turned before any rounds hit his soft spot. He was being flanked by a whole pack of brutes. Probably stalkers but he didn’t know from his position. He had may as well have been blind. He fired again at the spot and then swivled on one foot, with his cannon still firing, in one complete circle. Burnt and scoldered bushes, shrubs and tree roots, steamed and let off a distorting heat wave around him. A big black boiling circle trapped him into his own tragedy. He tuned around again scanning the area slowly for any movement. He thought he heard a rustle and so he quickly snapped to the direction of the sound: the way he’d came. Then he saw a bird fly out of the tree above that position. Harmless, but he had to be sure. Then before he even realised that something had rushed behind him, two cold slashes of a metalic blade swiped across the soft spot on his back. He felt the worms retreat slightly to the front of his body as some of them seeped out of the laserated wound. But before he could turn to face the threat, he was impailed in the middle of the two cuts. He felt the metal blade enter through his middle body and then a hot melting feeling entered too. He cried in pain when the heat rose to an inbarable level, within the second, as his front exploded violently with worms; flouressant orange gew; and superheated metal shards, errupting outwards. His body splattered all over the floor and he felt hollow and numb inside. He couldn’t think. He fell to his knees in pain. Then the blade exited his back, which was the only thing supporting him. He crumpled too, under the lack of his colonial worms, and fell onto his back, torn away from his lower body. He turned cold and let out a wining groan of fear and pain. He could feel himslef oozing everywhere, becoming less and less full. The world above him started to enclose on him. He struggled to keep the darkness entering his empty soul. Then a blue clad figure rose tall over him. He could just make out the wet fur and the teasing smile on its face. The last thing he saw was his enemy’s gun barrel. And the last thing that went through his mind was a superheated spike… ---- Novus stood their looking down at his kill. Unable to carry on standing after the enduring encounter, he collapsed to his knees too and then sat down. He put his gun to one side and looked at the stained floor, as he regained his breath. He couldn’t believe his luck. One Hunter maybe, with a bit of help from his allies. But two single handidly? Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad. Then again was it all luck? The anger, which was filled within him gave him new strength, despite it now fading away as something new came. Happiness. He hadn’t felt it for a long time, but before he could fully appreciate the moment, a rustle awoke him from his tiredness. He picked up his flouressantly painted Nailer Rifle and aimed to the direction of a clearing. He was about to fire upon a faint outline, before it became more than that, and revealed itself as a Brute Stalker. Then another appeared too. They walked over silently and looked bemused at the orange and carbonated mess around them. Then Chieftain Brakus appeared from behind a dense bush with only one guard. The other must have died. He walked over as Novus quickly stood up and struggled to find the energy to look presentable. Not that that mattered with litres of orange blood all over the place. “Emerge troops.” Just then three more stalkers appeared from behind him. He took a quick glance at them all, in shock from the fact that reinforcements had arrived. “Did you do this?” Brakus asked supprisingly. “Yes master… only just though.” Novus said, still dripping with swet, water and Hunter remnants. The chieftain smiled and let out a low whislte. “Well, you need cleaning up. Let’s move, we need to regroup.” He smiled and Novus let out a smile too. They walked back into the dense forest in a tight formation, still ready for another ambush or patrol. He felt good now. He felt pleased for once too. He would remember this day forever… 27 Gog felt the chills of his skin as he walked on the mountain edge together with his lance mates, Beam Rifles and Carbines raised and shields online. Gog could tell by everyone’s neck spikes that they were nervous. But Gog couldn’t blame them, he was nervous as well. They had been sent to investigate the disappearance of a blasted Mgalekgolo couple. Gog felt no pity for the creatures, but he knew they had been killed by Jiralhanae. No matter how stupid the Sangheili thought the Kig-Yar were, any Kig-yar could tell a tactical situation. Gog turned quickly to a sound in the neighbouring trees. He zoomed to 4x on his Beam Rifle and scanned the trees. Gog sighed when finding nothing more than a bird in the treetops. He lowered his rifle, but suddenly Rakrak, the Major of the little Kig-yar unit, smelled wildly into the air, and ordered everyone to take cover behind the rocks. Gog went down to his knee, then on his stomach, and started to scan the area, not because it was necessary, the disgusting scent of unwashed fur was unmistakable, but he wanted to make his first hit a head shot on the Jiralhanae. He moved the crosshair between his targets. There were one Chieftain, five Stalkers, the Chieftain’s Bodyguard and a Minor. He signed to Rakrak: "Which?" "Take the Stalker on twelve o’clock" Rakrak signed back, "I and Kaf are going for the Chieftain, Tak, Mug, Vik and Fok, pick the other targets, ignore the minor" The minors signed their "understood" responses, and picked their targets, while Rakrak transmitted the photos he had taken with his head gear back to the Sangheili of their Lance, so that they could send it on to the closest Sangheili officer. Gog took aim at his designated Stalker and awaited Rakrak's mark. The Jiralhanae suddenly halted, smelling in the air. Before the Lance opened fire on Rakrak's mark, the Minor Jiralhanae pushed the Chieftain out of the way. What would have been two headshots instead became one to the back and one in the arm of the Minor. The Chieftain fell behind a rock while Gog heard Rakrak curse to himself. Gog had hit his target immediately, and so had his brother Fok. The others had only injured their targets though; the Jiralhanae had reacted too fast. Rakrak signed Mug, Tak and Vik down the mountain path to do a flanking manoeuvre while Gog, Fok, Kaf and himself remained steady, rifles ready to fire. Suddenly a Spike Grenade flew through the air towards the Kig-yar's hiding place. Gog understood its trajectory just in time to jump away, unfortunately, his brother didn't. The grenade attached to Fok's leg when he tried to jump away. In an inch of a second, Gog looked in fear at his brother before he blew up in a sea of spikes. Fok’s energy shield didn’t stand a chance. What had once been Gog’s brother were now a pool of gore with Spikes. Gog filled with rage as he looked at the stone where the Minor Jiralhanae had taken cover. Impossible, Gog thought. It had calculated where the Lance where hidden and threw its Spike Grenade in just that direction. Jiralhanae just weren’t that clever. Gog turned to the shrieks of Mug, Tak and Vik as they fell down, their throats slit open by Spikers. They had turned to the sound of the grenade, and were then assassinated by the Stalkers. The Jiralhanae were very clever this time. Gog pointed his rifle towards the corpses of his three former comrades and fired. A Stalker roared in pain and fell behind a rock, holding his hand over his thigh. Gog started to find his next target, when he felt a devastating pain in his neck. He fell down to the hard mountain floor, his vision starting to blur. He screeched again as two Spiker rounds hit his back. Through his blurry vision, Gog saw as the turquoise-colored Jiralhanae and his Chieftain killed Kaf and Rakrak. Gog filled with rage, and using his last powers, he raised his Beam Rifle and fired at the Chieftain. The beam hit the Chieftain in the stomach. As blood erupted from the hole in the armor Gog’s shot had left, Gog’s vision faded, then finally blackened.